Early qualification testing is important in assessing new immature fabrication processes for semiconductor devices. Early semiconductor die fabricated with such immature fabrication processes may be rife with defects, which results in few if any nominal or repairable die for early failure rate studies. This may be further complicated when chip repair and electrical die identification is not yet available.